Arthur and the red wedding
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur his family and friends goes to a red or communist wedding. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the red wedding

* * *

Arthur and his family and some friends get to attend a red wedding aka communist wedding. They never been to a non religious wedding before same with one from the Communist party. They will go to it. But they might not like it at all. They will get an invitation to that wedding after meeting with a communist who is getting married to another communist. It is at their local Communist party HQ. Here is why he was invited to it. See what happens.

"Honey can you head to the store?" said Mrs. Read, "We need you to get milk at the new gas station down the road."

"Why sure mom," said Arthur, "I will do as you said."

"If anyone needs help with something help them," said Mrs. Read, "That will be a good thing to do."

"That i will mom," said Arthur, "If someone needs it."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Here is the money."

He saw a man and woman who needs help carrying stuff to their car. So Arthur decided to help them what his parents said. He has no idea they are local members of the Communist party. They will invite him and his family to their wedding.

"Why thank you boy for your help," said the woman, "What is your name?"

"I am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "I help people who needs it."

"We can take you home," said the man, "No harm will come to you."

He took him home and talked to his family and friends. They are proud of Arthur. They all met them two people. They will be invited to their red wedding. They have no idea yet that them two are communist. They will find out when they go inside of that building that is their local communist party. See what happens next.


	2. Red wedding ceremony part 1

Arthur and the red wedding

* * *

Arthur and his family and friends will go to that wedding not knowing it is a communist wedding yet. They are on their way to it. They aren't members of the Communist party. They are Democrats. They went there and went inside of it. They know now it is a communist wedding. They are shocked by it. But they will stay anyway. They want to know how one works.

"We know it might not be good," said Mrs. Read, "But we must stay."

"Of course mom," said Arthur, "You are right of course."

"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We sure do."

They know they need to stay even though they wont like it. After all it is a Communist wedding also known as Red Wedding. The males even Arthur is wearing red ties. That place is the local communist party HQ. They wont like it. They heard from one person called Red Christmas. A Christmas the Communist way that is. They will use a Santa like man.

"Mom who is this Redman?" said Arthur, "Who is that?"

"I have no idea," said Buster, "He isn't Santa Claus."

"We will find out here," said Francine, "We will attend this but we wont like it."

"None of us is Communist," said Arthur, "We wont like it like you said."

"This is strange," said Brain, "This will be a strange wedding."

They need to take their seats. So the red wedding can start. The Bride will wear a red wedding dress not white. That wedding is done by a Judge by the way. It then begun. The red wedding itself has begun. It is a strange ceremony. Many candles was in it and a symbol of the Communist party of Elwood city. See what happens next chapter.


	3. The vows

Arthur and the red wedding

* * *

The wedding ceremony has begun. They see the Bride in a red dress coming down the aisle. That is a Communist wedding. They will hate that wedding a lot. They hate Communism after all. They prefer the Republic that the country has had for years. They love the Country the way it is after all. See what happens. The music was from the USSR used before it fell.

"She does look good in red," said Arthur, "It goes with her."

"That is true Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Lets see how the ceremony goes."

"That we will," said Arthur, "You are right."

"This wedding is interesting," said Brain, "Never seen a wedding like it before."

The bride is now with the groom and witnesses. The Judge is ready now to begin it. No Holy words will be said. After all Communist are Atheist. That wedding is scary for the ones that aren't Communist. That wedding is strange. Very strange. They know they wont like it but they wont say anything to them. They will keep it to themselves. The Judge is speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen we gather today in red matrimony," said the judge, "We marry this man an woman."

He went on and on. And now it came down to the vows and ring exchange to seal the deal. Like most weddings are. As in tradition. Only said red instead of holy. It is a communist wedding after all. Now that part.

"Do you take this man as your husband?" said the judge, "To love and obey as long as you both shall live?"

She said, "I do."

He said same only said wife. But besides that just the same.

He said, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me," said the judge, "I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

They all cheered. Next chapter is the reception. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur and the red wedding

* * *

This is the reception. The kids can't wait until it is time to leave. The kids are called in a room to learn about Communism and to get books from Marx translated into English. They know they have no choice there. They just don't like it. They run a preschool and wants D.W. to go to it and Kate one day. They don't like that idea at all. D.W. loves her preschool a lot. They went to the classroom part. They all want to go home. They don't like Communism because it is bad.

"You kids can learn about Socialism and Communism," said a man, "Karl Marx wrote these books."

"Is Socialism good?" said Arthur, "Or not?"

"Very good it is," said the man, "True Democracy it is."

They was read part of the Communist manifesto. Arthur and them don't like it at all. Arthur prefers the Bible instead. Arthur hates Communism. He likes the Republic the way it is. But he wants it to be one nation under God again. Not Communism. After that they went to eat food and tell their parents what they had to do in the back room. They hate that. They want to go home the kids do. They will go home in about three hours. They are looking forward to that. When they go home.

"I don't like that one bit," said Mrs. Read, "This place is scary."

"Maybe i shouldn't help them?" said Arthur, "Maybe then we wouldn't be here?"

"It was my fault," said Mrs. Read, "I want to be a better parent from now on."

"So what will you and dad do to become better one?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"Enroll in a better parents classes," said both, "We want to treat you better than we have."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I was hoping you would become better parents."

After the party they all went home. Glad they are at home. Next story they begin better parents classes. The end.


End file.
